The Lengendary Girl
by Bfc135
Summary: Sakura travels to the past, but why? she was raised by her mother dawn and her step-father Ash. she seys she is doing it for the learning or is it to prevent something, like the death of her real father and later her mother? I don't know (well i do, but going to tell you yet) T for some swaring.
1. Chapter 1

There was a story of a little girl that was stuck at the age same forever, but what they don't know is that the little girl is just time traveling. Her name was or is Sakura; no one knows what her last name is thought. Sakura looks like a 12 year old with long raven colored hair and cobalt blue eyes. A pretty site but not one known to stay long thought.

**(Sakura's POV) **

I have many names from that-girl-from-the-future to time-girl, but my favorite is The Legendary Girl. Why I have that name is for another time. I am from the future; I have the only working time traveling devises in the world. Daddy's friend Clement made me it. Now I'm going back in time to were mom and dad went traveling thought Sinnoh together again. Mommy is a Top Coordinator and daddy's the Champion of Kanto.

**One Time Travel Later**

Here I was in some random forest looking for my young parents. Later I was setting up camp for the night when I heard someone yell "I can't believe you got us lost again Ash!" could that be I taught but was interrupted by "I'm sorry Dawn I thought we were going the right way." Yup, it's them. Now how can I meet them, well it's late so they would be setting up camp so I should go over there now, not because I'm lost well maybe. So I set off towards the voices. I was coming close when I tripped and fell into a thorn bush, it really hurt to. I just stayed there, it hurt too much to move, and then I heard them. Ash and Dawn. They were coming right up to where I was, but I couldn't say anything all I could do was cry and hope they hear me. "Hey Ash do you hear that it sounds like someone's crying" said Dawn "Yeah I do, maybe we should go and help them" said Ash. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to where I am. I felt the bushes move and someone say "It's a girl our age, Ash come help her". Then I felt someone pull me out and pick me up. We walked to what I think is there camp is. My eyes opened a little while later and stared to get up "Hey Ash she's getting up" said a blunette "That's good" said the other. "Hi what's your name, mines Dawn and I come from Twinleaf town" said Dawn " Hi I'm Ash from Pallet town and this is my buddy Pikachu" said Ash "Hey thanks for saving me and I'm Sakura from Pallet town too" " Your from Pallet town too that's so cool!" yelled Ash.

Later we sat around the camp fire enjoying the peacefulness of the night "Sakura how did you end up in the thorn bush?" asked Dawn "Oh I got lost and was looking for somewhere that I could set up camp" I replied. Ash stared to laugh at me, so I took my Swampert out and commanded it too use water gun on Ash."Hey what was that for!" yelled the now soaking wet Ash "For laughing at me for getting even though we two are lost as well" I yelled back. Ha those made him go quite. Then he looked at my Pokémon and I swore his eyes lit up. "No way you have a Swampert" excitedly said Ash "Yeah he's been with me a long time" I said. I returned him back to his poke ball after that. I laid on the ground and went to sleep after a while.

I woke up that morning to see


	2. Meeting Paul and New Look

The next day we woke (well me and Dawn got up, but Ash was woken up by a thunderbolt) and since I was the only one that brought food, I was stuck cooking. "Hey I think I know a way out" I said "How?" said Ash and Dawn " After we feed our Pokémon I can jump on Charzard and look for a way out" I said "wait you have a charzard" almost yelled Ash "Yeah got a problem with it?" I said then he just stared to pack up camp again.

"Hey let's take out all our Pokémon so we can feed then and then find a way out" said Dawn.

"Yeah, come out guys!" I said

Too guys to, time to eat." Said Ash

"Come on out and meet everyone" Said Dawn

I let out my Charzard, Swampert, Pikachu, Piplup, and Vulpix

Ash let out his Infernape, Torterra, Staraptor, Gible, and Buizel

Dawn let out her Piplup, Bunery, Mamoswin, Qulava, and Togakiss (hope I spelled those right)

After we fed everyone I hoped on Charzard and found us a way out.

We were walking for about 10 minutes when Ash saw his rival Paul up ahead. So being Ash he went up to Paul and asked him to battle and of course Paul said no, and now Ash is trying to talk him into it. Then Paul called Dawn 'troublesome' and she got mad.

Just then I got a text from my friend Brooke saying that it's been a week. Now I can finally get rid of this horrible pink outfit.

"Hey guys I have to go and do something real quick. Il be back in about 10 minutes" I yelled to them

They did not respond but I left anyway. I found a stream nearby and stared to wash this black hair dye out of my waist long hair, so it was back to its violet color. Then I set up my tent so I can change out of this ugly pink dress. I changed into my dark purple t-shirt, with a black jacket, dark skinny jeans, and some black running shoes. There now I'm back in my good outfit.

I put away my tent and stared to walk back to where we were with my hood on and my hands in my pockets. When I got there Ash was still pleading Paul to battle him, so I went over there. "Ash leave the poor boy alone, you can clearly see he does not want to battle an idiot like you." I said coldly "but I want to battle him" wined Ash "Well, I guess you're a bigger idiot then I though." I stated. Ashes face fell and he stopped talking and turned to look at me. "Whoa Sakura what happened to you?" asked Ash "I don't feel like explaining it." I said broadly.

Then Dawn came over and asked why I look like that and I answered the same way.

"Hey where did Paul go?" asked Dawn

"I don't know" I said

It's hot out here I said to myself and took my hood off. Ash and Dawn where staring at my hair.

"So your hairs really purple" said a confused Ash

"Your hair looks like Paul's only longer" said Dawn trying not to laugh

"I know. Hey look at the time; if I don't hurry he's going to kill me." I said in a rush

Then I stared to run the rest of the way to Jubilife City.


End file.
